Our October
by Of Life and Lies
Summary: Aubrey Posen was never really the person to do the "touchy-feely" things, in her opinion that's Chloe's job. But what happens when a friend needs her and it also happens to be a friends she cares for in a certain way? Because for Aubrey that night could be the time when she realizes is it better to have had a good thing and lost it, or never to have had it at all.
1. Chapter 1

A loud knock on the front door, jolted the blonde out of her light slumber. Aubrey, shifted from her curled up position on the couch and reached down to fumble for her phone which fell form her grasp when she drifted off. Aubrey turned it on, blinding herself for a second, before her eyes adjusted to the light. W_hat the hell? It's 1am. _The only person that would come to her apartment that late would have been Chloe, if she was not already sleeping in her own room. But Chloe was gone, being spring most people were. Aubrey however decided that she much rather stay here, go to her yoga classes and watch 90210 instead of going home to her almost none present dad. Getting up Aubrey padded to the door, flipping the lights on as she went and turning off the TV. W_hat if it's a murder? Do I call the police now…or _Before she could finish her thought the unknown person knock again. And a small, scared voice sounded from behind it.

"Aubrey?"

Aubrey know that voice, well the louder, much more annoying and sarcastic version of that voice. She slipped her phone in her pocket and unlocked the door to open it. Beca stood before her shrouded in darkness, in seconds Aubrey could tell something was wrong. One of Beca's hands was pressed to her side, her weight was placed mostly on one foot and her hood was up.

"Beca? What's wrong?" Aubrey stepped to the side gesturing for Beca to come in. Beca went to step forward but stumbled. Falling forward towards the blonde, Aubrey quickly caught her and have supported half carried her to the couch. Aubrey gently placed Beca on the couch and crouched in front of her.

Beca sat there silently, her head down staring at her feet with her hands in her lap. Aubrey bit her lip, then slow reached out and pulled the hood down. _shit _Aubrey heart dropped into her stomach. Beca's lip was busted, cuts covered the left side of her face and a much deeper cut ran under her right eye. Her eyes we red, but unfocused, letting Aubrey know she had been hit hard.

"Beca…what, what happened?"

Beca bottom lip trembled, she looked up and met Aubrey's eyes. She shook her head, squeezing her eyes shut. Before Aubrey could do or say anything, tears were poring out of Beca's eyes. Without hesitation Aubrey got up form the floor and sat next to her, pulling her into her arms, tucking her head under her chin. And started to run her hands through her hair and down her back.

Aubrey Posen had never really been a "touchy-feely" person. But having spent four years going on five with Chloe and dealing with the constant hugs, pats, nudges, kissed on the cheek and accessional snuggles/cuddles on the more needed nights. Aubrey had loosened her range and almost started initiating them herself. But this night was different, this night is was not Chloe curled next to her, it was not even on of her very few and fare between girlfriends. This was Beca, the alt-girl that had made her life seemingly hell for almost year, and constantly pushing her buttons. This was Beca the girl Aubrey had told Chloe she should not date because it it would only end badly, this was Beca the girl Aubrey had started to slowly but with out any fear, started to fall for and wished would be Chloe tucked under her chine on those rare nights.

But this night was also very different because here was Beca, but not in the way Aubrey had ever wanted. Here was Beca crying hard into her shirt, trembling agents her, clinging to her like a life line looking like she had been through a war. Aubrey started to brush the hair back form her face softly humming Somewhere Only We Know by Keane. Slowly Beca's sobs, quieted and she turned her head to the side sniffling.

"Sweetie, you need to tell me what happened. I can't help you other wise." Aubrey whispered.

"I-I don't know….I was, walking back…and and…they, I woke up. Aubrey I did not know what to do. I don't know were the hospital is, they broke my phone…I so fuc-fucking scared." Beca was shaking again by the time she finished talking.

Aubrey closed her eyes, she had hoped that, maybe Beca had just been attacked in the sense she had and not been raped. But by the look on Beca's face, Aubrey knew her hopes where wrong.

"Becs, I-I need to take you to the hospital. They have a ra….a rape kit that-" Aubrey let out a deep breath. "a rape kit that will help the police. and some of those cute need stitches."

Aubrey reached down and tilted Beca's head up, to look in her eyes. They were still unfocused, meaning there was probably a head injury on to off everything.

"Please, Becs" Aubrey said, Beca blinked then nodded. Aubrey gave her a small smile before shifting Beca into her arms.

"you don-"

"Yeah, I do. By the way your holding you side and standing on one food, you broke some bones." Aubrey said looking down. "and besides you weigh like 15 pounds. So I think I can do this" Aubrey skillfully walk to the door, go the car keys and opened and lock the door with out dropping or hitting Beca on anything. The walk to her car took minutes, but in that time Beca shifted in her arms she her head rested on Aubrey's chest. By the lights of her now unlocked car, Aubrey opened the passenger side and set Beca in. Jogging around and hopping in herself Aubrey, glanced up and down Beca's small body. Blood had soaked through one of her knees, her shirt was ripped and stained and she was also missing both her shoes. Aubrey heart broke for the younger girl as she backed out and drove about 15 over the speed limit to the hospital 10 minutes away.

Quickly parking Aubrey picked Beca up and entered to hospitals front doors. Almost instantly a nurse or two came rushing over, asking every question under the sun. Including if Aubrey was Beca's mom. Giving the best answers she could Aubrey placed Beca on a gurney and followed the nurses into the nearest empty room. Before she could enter the older looking nurse stopped her.

"I'm sorry, Miss. But you have to wait, please in the waiting room." The nurse gestured to the room down the hall. "some one will be out to tell you conditions."

Aubrey, nodded twirling her keys in her hand and walked back, she looked around and the empty waiting room before picking the sit closet to the hall. Once she sat down Aubrey rested her head on her hands.

Two hours later, Aubrey was jolted out of her stupor by a small hand on her shoulder. She looked up to see a very pale, and stitched up Beca on crutches staring a her.

"There letting you go? Tonight? But-" Aubrey was in shock. She thought Beca would stay the night at least.

"It's not serious enough. They also said it would be better if I stayed in a place I knew tonight." Beca mumbled. Aubrey studied Beca expression

"You can have Chloe's bed. She gone for the break so you don't have to share."

"Aubrey I-"

"Your staying with me Beca and thats finally, I'm not leaving you alone tonight." Aubrey said standing up. "ok?"

Beca simply nodded and glanced down. The pari made there way back to Aubrey's car and drove home. Upon entering the house, Aubrey turned to face Beca, letting out a breath she tried to channel her best Chloe. She brushed a loose hair behind Beca's ear. "I'm here Becs, I promise if you need anything."

"Can-can I shower?" Beca whispered

"Of course, there are towels in the cabinet above to toilette." Aubrey said "I'll get you clothes to."

"Thank you" Beca said moving towards the bathroom. Aubrey moved to her room, and got out a pair or sweats and a old Barden shirt. Aubrey, then got out a pair of old underwear and if she needed it a bra. "Becs? I have the clothes." Aubrey called thought the crack in the door. It opened and a small hand slipped through the opening to gather the clothes. 15 minutes later a clean Beca walked out of the steam bathroom. Aubrey had changed in her own pajamas. And was siting on her bed.

"Thanks…ah, for the under stuff."

Aubrey smiled, "No problem. Chloe's room is two down. Unless you need something else?" Aubrey asked when Beca opened her mouth in interrupt.

"Can I sleep with you? I just don't want to be alone."

Aubrey looked at Beca, there eyes locked for a couple of seconds before Aubrey nodded. Beca hobbled forward and sat on the edge of the bed.

"Thank you Aubrey, so much…I don't know"

"Don't. " Aubrey interrupted. "I would have done it no matter what. Once a Bella always a Bella."

Beca nodded and shuffled back on the bed and laid her head on a pillow. Aubrey flowed suit, laying next to Beca, face her. In the darkness it took Aubrey a couple of seconds longer to see that Beca's shoulder where shaking. Aubrey reached out and pulled Beca back under her chin, resting her head on her chest. Again running her hands through her hair, her other hand playing with Beca's hand the rested on her stomach. "I'm here Becs, I'm here. It's ok, your safe."

As the sun began to rise around Barden illuminating the empty square and old the buildings, Beca finally drifted into a light slumber, as Aubrey laid there rubbing small circles into the palm of the younger woman's hand.

* * *

**Should I write a part two? I really like Aubrey and Beca, almost as much as Chloe and Beca. **

**I love making Aubrey kinder and Beca all cuddly and stuff. :3 **

**I'll only write a part two if people want me to. 3**


	2. Chapter 2

**I got a lot a ****reviews**** to making this a part two. It's not that long...but its ****just a closer**** to the first part, ****who knows maybe I will continue this story sometime in the future. **

* * *

A ticking sensation in Aubrey's noes was finally the thing that woke her. She looked down at the brown curls that had been the culprit and the small body curled against her. Aubrey turned her head careful as to not wake Beca and check the time.

"No wonder I'm so hungry" Aubrey mumbled. The clock read 1pm meaning the had slept for a good 8 hours. Aubrey did not have the heart however, no matter the condition of her stomach, to wake the sleeping girl next to her. So as she waited Aubrey started to play with Beca's again hand the still rested on her chest. As she ran her fingers up and down Beca's she felt her shift her head deeper into her chest, cause in a small smile to form on Aubrey's lips. It wasn't until Beca's finger closed around hers that she realized Beca's was waking up. Aubrey sat up pulling Beca with her so she could get a better look at her face. Her face was still very pale and the cuts where still bright red, but there was some color coming back to Beca's cheeks. The bruises however that where no promote last night stood out a ugly brown, yellow color on her face. To Aubrey's relief, Beca's eyes where able to focus on hers.

"Hey, sleepy. How are you feeling?" Aubrey asked gently

"Shitty." came the reply in Beca's almost normal sarcastic way.

"What did the doctors say was injured?"

"uhm…my ankle was sprained, had a minor concussion, 3 broken ribs and needed 15 stitches." Beca said. "Also they could…could not identify the people that did this."

Aubrey had to stop her self form asking how many people there actually had been. _Maybe after we eat something._

"Are you hungry?" Aubrey asked

"mhm."

"Well, ok then." Aubrey, got up, taking Beca with her.

"Aubrey, I can walk. You know?" Beca said looking up at Aubrey as she carried her in the the living room.

"I like caring you, besides your the only person I can thats not younger then 6 years old." Aubrey said setting Beca on the coach and walking into the connecting kitchen.

"We have toast….granola, eggs maybe, and fruit." Aubrey turned back to Beca. "any of that sound good?"

"Granola?" Beca said

"Perfect." Aubrey prepared two bowls and walk them over to the coach and sat down next to Beca.

After 10 minutes or so of quiet eating, Aubrey looked up over at Beca.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Aubrey asked softly

Beca pressed her lips together, and looked at the remains of her granola and nodded. Aubrey gathered their used bowls and set them on a table close by. she sat facing Beca and pulled her hands into her lap. Beca took a deep breath before staring.

"I was given a opportunity to work at a different radio station, this one is about 8 blocks away. I had the interview last night and went and talk to the owners. There really nice, but it's just not for me. So I said no and started to head home, it was probably around 9-9:30 and….I was about half way back when I turned a corner and ran into about 9 guys. A couple where really drunk, but most where just tipsy. They asked if I wanted to join them I said no and tried to keep walking, but they would not let them leave. They…they started to get ruffer and ruffer so I tried to pull my phone out to call the police or something. Thats when one of the guys grabbed my phone and through it basically breaking it into millions of piece and after that….they….. pulled me into an ally. One four of them did it, the rest just watched and laughed. I tried to pretend I had felled unconscious after the second one to if they would leave. The fuckers did not even care. Once the forth one finished he slammed my head on the ground and just stood up and left.I must have finally fallen unconscious because I woke up later and went here."

Aubrey had tears in her own eyes when Beca finally finished. She had known it and been a viscous attack, but 4 men was something Aubrey would have never imagined. Aubrey reached out and brushed the fallen tears form her cheek. Beca leaned automatically into her hand. Before Aubrey could say anything, Beca continued.

"Aubrey, I….don't know why I can here. But all I know is I did not even choose to. I remember waking up and starting to walk. But the next thing I knew I was here, knocking at your door. I…we, have not had the best relationship Aubrey, but there is something here and I don't know what to descried it as. There…I..I, like you. But I don't know in what way. Aubrey I-"

Before she could finish, Aubrey leaned forward and kisses her on the mouth. Aubrey had decided that she would rather have shone Beca in that moment, what she thought there relationship was even if it meant having Beca push her away, then continue to ignore it in her heart.

But Beca did not push her away, Beca kissed back gripping Aubrey's hands harder and leaning closer. When Aubrey broke the kiss off, she rested her forehead on Beca's and looked into her eyes. There was still pain, fear and brokenness in them, but there was also hope. Aubrey knew that a long road was ahead of them, and did not know if this relationship was even going to leave this coach. But she also knew that Beca was going to be ok, and that meant more to Aubrey then not knowing that she was going to be able to kiss her again.

* * *

**PS: Thank you to everyone who reviewed it told me to continue it means that world 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**A lot of you want this story to continue, which I love! And sense all my others are Bechloe I thought it would be nice to have a Mitchsen, to switch to. But for reals, I means so much that all of you love this story and want it to continue and that y'all are reading even though my spelling and grammar suck. :3 3 **

**Thank you awesome nerds! From the bottom of my heart, thank you 3 xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxxo 3**

* * *

But kiss her again she did, several times over the next few days actually. In moments of sadness mostly, but in the small fleeting moments of happiness when the memories where not so prominent to Beca. The doctors office had called twice, once to ask if the medication they gave Beca was helping with the pain and second to just ask if she was alright. Beca had said she was, well given her circumstances, but Aubrey could tell it was a lie. In the dark blue eyes she had loved to get lost into, from a far at first and know at close courtiers, she could see that something-big-was missing. The life, Beca had so amazing always had in her eyes, even if she was sad…was gone. For the next couple of days, the two of them stayed at Chloe and Aubrey's shared apartment. Watching TV, mostly reruns of 90210 or Dixie Chicks, sitting on the couch with Beca safely in Aubrey's arms. Aubrey would have Beca head tucked under hers, holding onto one of her hands as the other continually ran through her hair. It was one of those nights, four exactly sense Beca had come to Aubrey's door. When the TV was showing a preview for a new CW show, that Beca spoke quietly.

"It's my fault." Aubrey could hear the pain in her voice. "I…It's…I realized, My fault right?" She looked up in the older women's green eyes.

"No." Aubrey said softly. "Sweetie, none of this is your fault. None of it. None of it." Aubrey brushed a tear that had landed on Beca's cheek. "Becs, it will never be your fault. I promise you, It-"

'But I left late, I told no one where I was!" Beca was close to becoming hysterical, tear where now poring out of her eyes. "I could have fought harder, I could have yelled. I could, I could, I could have done anything, I did nothing. I wanted it to happen. I let it happen. I needed it to happen. I-" But Aubrey cut her off.

"NO." she said more forcefully this time. "Beca, the fault falls only with the men that did this. Only with them. Baby, there is no fault in you, and there never will be. Ok? Becs, this was not because of anything you did. It was…It was one of those things that no one would have predicted. It happened, because these men wanted to hurt someone, not because they wanted to hurt you." Aubrey, brushed they hair that was sticking to Beca's wet cheeks behind her ears. she kissed her forehead. "Your perfect Becs, unbelievable perfect. Ok?" She kissed her lips this time. "Ok?"

"Ok" Beca mumbled, wiping her noes with there free hand, and nodding. "Ok.." Beca said again, as if making sure. Aubrey nodded as well and kissed her knuckles.

"Ok." Aubrey whispered. "Your going to be ok." Beca eyes where closed now and she clung closer to Aubrey. Aubrey gave a sad smile, turned the TV off and settled back into the couch. As she felt Beca drift of, Aubrey held her if it was possible closer.

"Becs, I want you to know that I want to spend October with you, because it's my favorite month and happens during my favorite season. I wish we could aimlessly walk around a forest and with each leaf that falls from the branches above; we fall a little more for each other too. While hand in hand we can crave the smell of warm coffee and cinnamon muffins on a chilly morning, we could feel the autumn breeze brush against our skin and the goose bumps we get, we won't be able to tell if it's from touching each other's skin or from the wind being too cool. When we lay in bed you'd have the hardest time moving an inch away from me, because I'd want to be skin to skin every minute. These lonely summer nights without you make me crave the fall, and crave the season of death in the hopes that maybe this loneliness would die too, and you'd appear by my side. I can't tell if I love the night too dearly, or hate it too passionately. I think I'd adore it if I got to sleep next to you every evening, and I think that I'd enjoy the sunset more watching it hit your face than actually seeing it say goodnight. I just crave to spend time with you, I do. I also want you to know that even though everything happens to you for a reason I would never want anything even remotely close to this to ever happen to you again. I want you to know that I will be here for you when it gets dark and you may see no light, I will be there for you. I want you to know that, even though it seems like this tunnel goes on forever there is a light at the end and you will reach it. It might be in a while and we will both have to except that, but you will reach it. And when you do I will be there for you to hold you in that light even if in that moment we are only just friends. Because I will always love you, even if that love only means we will be at each others weddings for the soul reasons of support and not that at the end of the night I get to take the worlds most beautiful and perfect girl home. I want you to know that, any happiness I feel now, no matter how brief it is. Is better than the long, simmering torture of waking up day after day, knowing I could have never had you because I gave up on you in your weakest that I was to weak to protect you when you were falling. And I was to weak, to push a side my own thought, to help push a sides yours. I love you. I do, and right now it is in the way that I want to be the one taking you home at the end of the night. But it might not always be and I'm ok with that. Because right now, we are here and I want you to know that If you would let me, I would love to spend an October with you and maybe all the Octobers after that. I love you. And I will always be there for you." With Aubrey's finally words, Beca blinked and opened her eyes.

"I love you too, Bree. And it's not great now I know, but when it is. I would love to take you up on that offer of coffee and cinnamon muffins. And our October"


End file.
